Thunder Wolf
by Sliverwolf202
Summary: Join in the journey with the Thunder Tribe and their friend Meeka Sliverwolf, the Elemental Wolf Slayer! I own Sliverwolf and her pack of wolves but NOT Fairy Tail! (may going to be rated M in the near future)
1. Chapter 1

Laxus were relaxing with his team. His music is playing in his soundpod as the door slammed open, revealing a cloaked person.

"Who are you?! Natsu shouted out as the pack of wolves made their appearance. The first wolf has navy blue fur with a visor to cover her eyes. The second one has green fur the cover one of the eyes. The third wolf has brown fur with a special marking on his right front paw.

The fourth wolf is larger then the other. He has golden fur with a black lightning bolt over his right eye.

"Freedia!" Freed called out as the green wolf ran over to him and lick his face happily.

"Gale!" The brown wolf ran over and knocked Evergreen down whiles Bixslow laughed hard but fall to the floor when the blue wolf jumped on him, tail wagging.

The cloaked person giggled and takes off the cloak, revealing a young woman that surprised the Thunder Tribe to their very cores.

"M-meeka?" Bixslow asked as tears starting to fall on his cheeks. She smile and nodded.

"I'm home..."

 **Hope you like the story!**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Meeka's POV)**

The Thunder Tribe ran toward me to give me a hug as they cried happily.

"We thought you was gone for good!" Evergreen cried

"I'm so sorry for worrying you guys... Kya!" I squeaked as Laxus hugged me tightly to him.

"Thanks Mavis..." he whispered and I smiles as I hug him back.

Master Makarov came over as Laxus let me go from the hug.

"Laxus, minded introducing this young lady?" Makarov asked as he looks at me suspiciously and I growled at his tone.

I looked at Laxus and he nod for me to introduce myself, "My name is Meeka Sliverwolf. Laxus and his team saved me from my near death eight years ago."

The gold wolf came close to me and Laxus petted Bolt as she stand in front of us. He growled softly along with the blue Wolf, Meme.

"Bolt, Meme stand down..." I ordered them and they obey.

Laxus smiled, "She is the fourth member of the Thunder Tribe and I would like her to be part of Fairy Tail."

I was surprised, "Laxus..." I looked at Master, "Master, I also want Laxus to be back with his family. During my travel, I saw him reflecting of his past actions and he changed so much. Please! Let him be part of the guild again." I bowed to him pleasing in Laxus' stead.

 **Cliffhanger! So, what do you guys think? I'm open for any suggestions you may have to help me make this story interesting...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Master's POV**

I looked at Meeka surprisingly and the Thunder Tribe was also but deeply touched of her action.

"Look at me child..." She raised her head as I kindly requested and noticed the tears fall down her cheeks.

"I will allow Laxus to be part of the guild again but in one condition. May I know your magic before I can also let you join as well?"

 **Freed's POV**

I cannot believe it... Meeka is actually begged Master to let Laxus-sama to rejoin Fairy Tail. I look over to Bixslow and Evergreen and they also thought the same. I smiles and believe that she will join this team the moment she got accepted to Fairy Tail.

 **Meeka's POV**

I look at Master with tears and answer his question, everyone is listening very closely.

"My magic is a Lost Magic... Elemental Wolf Slayer magic... I am known as the Wolf Maiden..."

The old man is shocked but smiles warmly and holds out his hand, "Welcome home Laxus and Meeka... Now, LET'S PARTY!"

 **Sooo... What do you guys think? I'm thinking of doing a pair up for my OC... If you have any suggestion please Review~**

 **Sorry for a short chapter...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Laxus' POV**

The guild celebrated hard for everyone that return from Tenrou Island and for Meeka who just join the guild. Freed asked her to join the Thunder Tribe and she accepted that cause more celebration. She has changed from the time we first met 8 years ago. She now has a slim with slight muscle built and her hair is to her knees. I smiles as Bolt came to my side and I pet her on the head. Mira came by with my beer and gave it to me.

"Glad you have you back Laxus" She smiles as she looks over to where Meeka is, hanging out with the other.

"Glad to be home... Even though I knew her for a year before my stubbornness got out of control."

"True, I heard rumour of Meeka being the first of the ten Saint Wizards" Mira stated

 **Meeka's POV**

 _"_ _True, I heard rumour of Meeka being the first of the ten Saint Wizards" Mira stated._

I can't believe that Mira would find the rumour that quickly. Well, I am more advanced then Master. I heard the door open and I saw Blue Pegasus and Lamia Scale enter to see Fairy Tail. Well, they will be in a surprise.

"Well well, Lamia Scale and Blue Pegasus. Long time no see Jura" I smiles as I saw Jura entered the building. Jura smiles and greet me

"It has been a whiles Meeka – dono."

 **No One POV**

Everyone partied to their heart content and the Thunder Tribe noticed that Meeka left with the pack of wolves. They went with her and spend the night over at her place which is located just outside Magnolia.

"Meeka, how did you survived the attack 8 years ago" Freed asked as they settled in the living room

"To be honest, I nearly died if it wasn't for members of the Magic Council who save and healed me. I own them my life and they promoted me to SSS class mage and the first of the ten Saint Wizard."

Laxus and the other was deeply surprised at Meeka's confession and Evergreen hugs her and cried.

 **So what do you guys think? I was busy with my schooling but I am now free to continue this story. But I need your guy help of pairing my OC with. So who will be the lucky guys? Laxus, Bixslow, Gray, Gajeel, Sting, and Rouge are my thought. What types of pairing? Twosome or threesome, even a harem! vote on the poll!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Laxus POV**

I can't believe it... She actually survived and in the highest ranking mage and the first of the saint wizard! Evergreen cried as Meeka comfort her. She is glad that she is now here with us. But I wonder of how she dressed... She always covers her back and arms with a jacket and she looks exhausted physically and magically.

"You seem tired Meeka…"

"Yeah…. The Magic Counsel has force me to take down the strongest dark guild all by myself. Took me 5 years to complete it" She rubs her arm as she was in pain. "Barely left me any strength to do anything else….. Ever, can you help me take off my jacket and Freed, can you get my first aid kits from the bathroom?"

 **Evergreen POV**

I helped her taking off her jacket and I gasp softly as I see her back covered in bandages and then her arms. Laxus and Bixslow saw it and Freed return from the bathroom with the medical kit.

"You are a brave woman Meeka….. You can let go of the pain and let us take care of you," I smiles as she suddenly grab Bixslow's hand tightly in pain. I got her jacket off and about to remove the strap of her tank top when her communication lacrima sounded

"Laxus, can you bring it over please" Meeka asked and Laxus brought it over and answer the call.

 **Meeka POV**

Captain Lahar appeared on the lacrima. I sigh and greet him.

"Captain Lahar. What can I do for you?"

"I just want to inform you that the dark guild is now permantly disbanded. The Magic Council is graceful for your assistant for the last 5 years. How is the pack and your injuries?"

"With all due respect, the pack is very well and my injuries are partly healed. The core members of Fairy Tail have return from the unknown death. I am now part of the guild and I can keep an eye on some of the members to ensure no harm will come."

Captain Lahar nodded, "I thank you once again and hopefully wish you see you again in the Grand Magic Game." He ended the call

 **Cliffhanger~ Gomen minna, I was having a small blocker for a while. I need your help for the pairing! Please let me know of the pairing with the Wolf Maiden**


	6. Chapter 6

**Meeka POV**

"The Grand Magic Game?" Freed asked.

"Yes, we now have the Grand Magic Game to see who is the strongest guild across Magnolia. Ow! Easy there..." I jerked slightly when Ever unwraps my wound on my back.

"Sorry Meeka... your back look so raw..."

"I understand... Laxus, do you remember my promise to you?"

Laxus smiled, "Yes, I do remember your promise to us. You told us that you will join the Thunder Tribe and protect our nakama."

 **Bixslow POV**

Damn….. This girl has change dramatically over the past 7 years since we last saw her….

"Bix? Are you alright?" Meeka asked me as she look at me with concerns. I smiles honestly and nods

"Yeah, I'm alright. It's just too much to take in and you work for the Magic Council?"

"Along with protecting Fairy Tail from the Twilight Orge at the same time. I took care of all financial problems. I wanted to make sure that Fairy Tail still the strongest guild of Magnolia but a different guild took over that…." She frowned on the last statement.

 **Meeka POV**

I frowned at the thought of Sabertooth being the strongest guild but I let it go and smiles.

"I'm glad that you guys came home now. I was at my very limit of all of the responsibly of the Council and the guild but I can't help but worry about you guys…" I told them as I flex my shoulders to ease the tensions and to allow them to see my scars on my shoulders, back and sides. They were surprised at the numerous scars that healed naturally.

"Well, we should all get some sleep. I have enough bedrooms for everyone here." I escort them to their room and I also provided pajamas for them to sleep. "Sweet dream guys." I went to my room to get some rest for the busy day tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7

~ Dream vision~

I was panting hard as the enemies attacked me on my arms and back. Demons lurked around me before I attack them back using my secret wolf slaying technique that filled the battlefield with all of the elemental powers. But it's fail and causes me to panic and scream.

~end of the dream vision~

 **Laxus POV**

I woke up to a scream that cause me to worry. "Meeka..." I run over to her room and saw her thrashing in her bed, trying to break free from her nightmare. I quickly went to her side and wake her up. She gasps as she freed herself from the nightmare.

"Laxus?" she whimpers as she looked at me with fears. I pull her into my arms, comforting her as the rest of the team rush in and look at Meeka.

"Is she..?" Freed ask and I nod, confirming that she is alright and they sighs.

"I was worry about her... maybe we all sleep together like we did from the first time we met her?" Evergreen asked. That never cross my mind and I look at Meeka. She nods and said,

"I have rooms for everyone here on this bed" She smiles weakly as Ever climb onto the bed to hugs her close. Bixslow and Freed join in and we all fall asleep together.

~Time Skip into the morning~

 **Bixslow POV**

I woke up to the sunrise and I see Meeka, sleeping close and holding my hand. I blushed and smiles before getting off the bed. I want to make her favourite breakfast, ham and cheese omelet and roast potato along with her chocolate mint milkshake. Meme know what I am thinking and came with to the kitchen to help out.

"Well Meme... Guess we can have some time catching up right?" She grin and her tongue stick out that made me laugh softly. I cook breakfast to profession and Meeka came down, rubbing her eyes and yawn.

"Is that breakfast Bixy?" She asked and she went into her fridge and poured a glass of milk.

"Yes it is. Your favourite food made by your truly." I smirked as she smiles. She surpised me with a kiss on the cheek as everyone came downstairs for breakfast.

 **Meeka POV**

Bixslow is so sweet when he made my favourite breakfast and surprised him with a kiss on his cheek. He is so cute- Wait, did I just call him cute?!

~Time Skip~

We all went to the guild and a table are flying over toward us. I raise my finger and the table break into pieces that shock everyone in the hall even the Master.


	8. Chapter 8

The Guild was quite after that small trick I done. I laugh lightly and went over to Mira. Laxus follow me and order a drink as I order a smoothie that filled with fruits. Natsu and Gajeel both snap out of the shock and they both challenge me to a fight.

"Sorry boys, no can do. I can't waste my energy for useless fight. Beside, I am stronger than everyone here including Master." I smirk when look down sadly.

"But, I can challenge you two to see how well you can work as a team. I will help anyone that need to get stronger physically and magically." I smile and look at Lucy and Wendy, who struggles with their physical training. The guild are amazed and pleased that I am going to help them with the training. Master look at me with approval and will sign the guild for the Grand Magic Game which is in six months.

"Lucy, will you come with me?" I ask her and she agree to come with me to my favourite training area. I turn around and smile.

"From now until the GMG, I will be personally train you to be more flexible and increase your magic storage. If you would please bring out Loki and Capricorn so we can get start right now."

She did and they know the plan that I am thinking and immediately start her training for two months.

~time skip~

After getting everyone to their goals for the next two months, I relax at the guild with everyone else. Then all the suddenly the door move open and reveal a cloaked man at the entrance. I stood in readiness in case of attacks but none came. The man walk in and went over to Master.

"It has been too long Master.." Master's eyes widen and gasp but then smile.

"Welcome Home ….."


	9. Chapter 9

"Welcome home… Mystogan." Master say as the guild is surprised. I, on the other hand, am glad to see my mentor again. I approach to him whiles the guild are still watching him.

"Mystogan, I thought you are still in Edola?" I asked with confusion as he look at me.

"I was until a magic circle pull me back into Earthland since Edola is now a democratic instead of the system of kings. I'm glad you are safe along with the pack."

I smiles, "I made a song that I think you and the rest of the guild will love." I went up to the stage and requip a violin and start my music lacrima.

(  watch?v=mb2QoaBy8ao )

The guild start celebrating as I did my performance and play another song, Roundabout Table.

(  watch?v=wfs_ZEhMSAQ ) Everyone dance to it and it warmed my heart and smiles. I saw Laxus and Bixslow looking at me as I performed.

Laxus/Bixslow POV

Damn… She play flawlessly and dance like a goddess. I look at Bixslow/Laxus and nod, tonight we will claim her as our woman.

~Timeskip~

Meeka's POV

I went to the bar and ask for my ice cold water and drink it. I watch other party and it made me smiles. My family is whole again and we will be the number one guild of all Fiore. Laxus and Bixslow came over and hang out with me. We chatted on different things and an idea pop up in my mind.

"Bixslow, I found a book of information regarding about your magic. I can give it to you tomorrow morning." Bixslow hold my left hand as Laxus did the same with the right. They drag me out of the guild and to my house, making me confused. "Guys? What going on?"

Laxus open the door and let me and Bixslow in before pulling me into a heated kiss. Bixslow kiss my neck and wrap his arms around my waist. I moans to the feelings and break the kiss.

"Guys…."


	10. Chapter 10

I moaned but stop them. I look at them and cover my body.

"I'm so sorry but I can't pick you two….." They look shocked but understanding before they left me alone in my house. I hug myself, blaming for being an idiot and hop into a shower. I feel lonely and only see them as my older brother. It is hard for me and I am the living proof that I saw and survived the Tenrou Island destruction but the other came back, didn't change one bit.

*Flashback*

I was helping fighting the dragon of destruction along with my friends but the dragon knock us down and took me to the sky. I screams in pain as my guildmates and Laxus shout out my name but they had abandoned me. Acnologia then used his dragon roar to destroyed Tendro Island and drop me into the sea with deeps scars that will forever mark on my body. I was floating in the ocean and the magic council brought me onto their ship. Lahar quickly wrapped me with a blanket to keep me warm. I am shaken and then look around.

"My friends….. Where are they?!" I shouted as I look around, in shock and worried. Lahar looked at me with sadness and it hit me. They are destroyed along with Tendro Island. It has crushed my heart and spirit as I watch the smoke flying to the sky.

*Flashback end*

I end my shower early and went to bed for a better day. My life has changed during the seven years that Fairy Tail endured. My friends hadn't changed since that fateful day and it made me happy that they are still alive but have years to catch up on their finances. Lucy's father took care of his daughter's rent and I took care of the Fairy Hill's rents.

Since becoming 1st of the wizard saint and the highest ranking, money came easy and I can help Fairy Tail as much as I can. The Magic council need my advices and wish for me to be part but I politely refuse, since I want to be around if the Tendro team come back. Seven long years pass and they came home from their long sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

In the morning I went to the mission board in the S Class board at the guild. I want to take the Thunder Tribe on a mission with me but they already gone to one. I look around to see who is interested and see Gray. I had a crush on him seven years ago but not like Juvia. I want to take him out on a mission with me but he have so much to catch up so I choose to take the mission that need my help. I already inform Master and leave without anyone knowing. After a while, I arrive at the location that the mission stated and knock on the door. A man appear and let me in but I feel something is wrong. Before I can do anything, I blackout and collapse.

~Time Skip~

Bixslow's POV

Something is not right. Meeka hasn't contact us for a month and it worry me and Laxus deeply. I look at Laxus and he nod, decide to talk to Gramps about Meeka's whereabout. Master told us that he is also worry and sent us to her last known location.

Meeka's POV

I was severely weak from the constant beating and magic draining cause by Ivan Drayer, Laxus' father. He want my magics for so long that he finally getting it. It left me vunerable and my career as Fairy Tail SSS Class Mage and First wizard saint to an end. He used a machine that drain my magic for good. Ivan then leave me to die from the draining magic and I am without hope to see my family again…

"I'm sorry minna….I fail you all…." I break down in tears and let myself blackout from the pain.

Laxus POV

My team and I rush over to where Meeka would be but seen her wolf pack nearby. I went over to them and they mentally give us the update of what is happening. The pack also lost connection to her but feel her losing her magic rapidly by unknown force. I snarled and went to where Meeka is being held.


	12. Chapter 12

Bixslow POV

I growl angrily and went with Laxus to save Meeka from that bastard. Free and Ever follow us and went through the dark guild, arriving at the room where Meeka is strapped to a magic extractor.

"MEEKA!" Laxus and I shout at the same time as Ivan laugh with such evil.

Laxus is about to use his magic to attack but Ivan interfere.

"If you destroy the extractor, you will kill her." Ivan stated with a smirk.

"You bastard…." Laxus growl but stop as Meeka whisper so low that he can heard it with dragon hearing. He then charge up and destroy the extractor that cause an explosion.

"YOU FOOL!" Ivan shouted as I used my babies to surround him, cutting him any escape he may have. Just then Meeka came out unscattered from the explosion, glaring at the dark guild master. I gasp as I see her soul turn a mixture of gold, silver, and white.

"You are foolishly mistaken Ivan Drayer. Thank to you I now reawaken an element of magics, Destruction." She smirk and kick him hard that it knock him out cold.

Meeka POV

I was is severe pain after I kicked Ivan out cold and collapse. I am bleeding from my back since the pins extracted my magic. Freed caught me and carry me out of the room as I fought hard to stay awake until we are out of danger. I remember sealing the dark magic, it cause so much pain that I was in a coma for a month due to the lack of ethernano within the air. But I refused to passed out, no until I got my original magics back. I inhaled the stolen magics and felt my power back one again but including dark magic.

Laxus POV

I am deeply worry about Meeka as I catch her after she got her power back. My team and I rush outside and head to the hotel that we booked. When we get into the room, I lay her on the bed as Freed contact Gramp. Ever got the cold cloth and lay it on Meeka's forehead whiles Bixslow get us some dinner for us and meats for the pack. I remain at her side, holding her hand as we all wait for her to wake up.


End file.
